The Spoby show
by Kaynasou
Summary: Spencer and Toby are hosting a Youtube channel. What videos will they do? Pranks, tags, vlogs come take a look at the Spoby modern days.
1. Smile for the camera

_**Hello Spoby lovers. This story might turn into a series if enough of you guys want it to be continued. And let me know that they do.**_

Spencer and Toby were ecstatic to finally be able to share some time together. One on one, no one to disturb their conversations. No –A to occupy their minds. This night was all about them. Not only, Spencer had prepared the perfect evening for her man, she also made sure that she was his only occupation from that night to the next morning. Toby had turned his cell phone off and left it at his house. He eagerly joined her in the empty house to celebrate their first anniversary. Spencer had just bought a new dark blue dress and realized a Tanya Burr make-up look, she hoped Toby would love as much as she did.

Toby Cavanaugh was the type of man who could fall in love at first sight. When his princess opened the door, he was like star-struck. These eyes, in which he had drowned in for the past 365 days of his life, looked different. For the first time in months, they reflected comfort and peace. His heart skipped a bit when he looked at her outfit. He suddenly felt bad for not dressing up as much as she did. His concern was quickly wiped away by Spencer's smoldering look. She grabbed him by the tie and got her face very close to his.

"Dinner's ready" She says in a languishing voice.

"Can we start with the dessert?" He replies ready to jump at her lips.

She pulls away in a quick move gets to the kitchen.

"Sit down, I'll serve dinner"

"Let me help you" He says walking toward the kitchen

"I said sit!" She commands

"I like when you talk dirty to me" He sits and waits for his food.

Spencer had the perfect idea of how the evening was to be spent. She had planned every second of the night.

"Did you cook?" Toby inquires

"Yep, I followed recipes online. Thank YouTube for feeding you and the hot eye make-up."

"May I say that you look exceptionally ravishing tonight?" He says feeling bad for not saying it earlier.

"You may. Now let's get this man something to eat!"

"What man? Did you invite someone else without telling me?" He jokingly asks.

"Yes, I invited my father. I hope it's not a problem"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Chill! I'm kidding. This night is all about you and me. The Spoby couple."

Toby laughs as Spencer sits down to eat.

"This is a starter, it's a salad with shrimps and goat's cheese. Straight from France. According to my mom it's Divin." She says impressing the French accent.

"Bon Appétit." He replies doing the same.

The dinner goes as expected and Spencer is about to serve dessert. She notices that Toby didn't finish his plate.

"How was my main meal?" She asks thinking that he hated it.

"It was delicious"

"Stop lying" She says playfully.

"I'm not" He answers seriously

"Then why didn't you finish the plate?" She ask with a firm tone.

"uhhm, I don't know I just…."

"You just what?" She gets a little angry "I have spent the whole day out finding the perfect red wine for my very first Boeuf Bourguignon. And mister can't even play his only part in the best day of our life?"

"Calm down Spencer? I just had a snack right before I came here. I'm not so hungry"

"I can't believe it! Why would you do that to me? You are so cruel! If I invited you for dinner, you should have expected to have food to eat! Why would you eat right before you came here? Is it my cooking? Does it suck? I always do everything wrong! I'm such a failure. Why are you even dating me?"

"Spencer, I don't get it. The date started so well. What is happening to you?" He wonders out loud.

"What is happening to me? How dare you ask that? I'm doing everything for you and that's how you thank me? Do you have any idea of how many times I poked my eye with the eyeliner?"

"Spencer, you're tired. You clearly need rest."

"I don't need rest; I need this date to go perfectly so you're going to sit down, finish your plate and tell me how beautiful you think I am. I deserve at least one great night after all the crazy stuff we had to face."

"Please Spencer. Just relax a little bit. How about I get you some ice cream?"

"Yeah! Just do that! Get me some ice cream! What am I 4? I'm not a kid Toby!"

"Ok, I'm just leaving you alone since that's what you seem to expect from me. I did not come here to get attacked for no reason. Have a great night. I love you even though tonight you're a little crazy."

He gently kisses her lips. Disappointed of how the date turned out to be. He didn't see that coming. He was walking towards the front door when a huge laughter caught his attention. Spencer was laughing hysterically. He turns around and looks at her with a confused frown of his face.

"I got you good this time Cavanaugh!"

"What do you mean? Was this a prank?"

She laughs, put a hand on her mouth and nods at the same time.

"Where is the camera? Oh my god I can't believe I didn't suspect it! I'm so stupid! I should have known! I should have known."

"It'll be up on YouTube tomorrow."

"Why not now? "

"Because we're going to be too busy doing this" She locks him in a firm embrace and his lips hungrily collide with hers. He starts undressing her as she drifts away from him turning the camera off.

"We don't need an audience for that" She whispers getting right back at their intimate business.

* * *

**_If you are confused here is the thing:_**

**_Spencer and Toby had created a channel on YouTube where they posted videos of themselves pranking each other, doing challenges and a lot of different stuff. All of their videos were seen by 80 000 subscribers. Tune in to see what the next spoby video will be._**

**_Please donate your reviews, it for a good cause. I know I make weird stories, but do you support my weirdness?_**

**_Have a good day, kisses!_**


	2. Boyfriend TAG

_**Hi, as you could guess by the title of the chapter, our pll couple is doing a boyfriend tag. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.** _

* * *

Spencer was in the mood for a video today. She called Toby and turned her camera on. She looked for the greatest angle and started her intro.

"Hello Spobinos and Spobinas out there! Spencer here. Today we are going to be doing a TAG video. This video was request by all of you guys so we have decided to do it. Ladies and Gentlemen this is THE BOYFRIEND TAG!"

She shouts pointing both of her hands on her left side as to present someone but no one is next to her.

"Come on Tobes!" She complains

"What! Was it when I had to come up?" He asks clueless

"Yes" She says smiling

"Today we are doing THE BOYFRIEND TAG!" She screams pointing again at an empty space.

"There can't be a boyfriend tag without the boyfriend, just come next to me, it'll be easier that way." She wraps an arm around him. Spencer re-does the intro and introduces her boyfriend with a regular greeting.

"Ok, here's the thing! This bad boy sat next to me will have to answer several questions about me. If he gets them wrong…" She gets cut off

"Which I won't because I'm the best boyfriend ever"

"Yeah, right. If he gets them wrong, he'll have to do anything I ask him to do. Do you agree to the terms I have just set up?"

He nods

"No, you need to say _I agree to the terms of this tag_. Just so I am not responsible for anything that could happen during the dare I will give you when you lose. Which you definitely do because you have a horrible memory" She says slightly smirking, a jubilated expression drawn on her face.

His eyes grow in size with fear.

"Ok Now I'm scared! What exactly will be this so-called dare you don't want to be responsible for?"

She turn her hand to the camera leaving him hanging.

"Ok so first question. Who made the first move?" She turned to him

"I did, I made the first move. It was after spending the night at a hotel together."

"But nothing happened, you make it sound bad."

"What?! We did share a hotel room, and a bed and even pajamas"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" She hid her face with both of her hands laughing uncomfortably.

"Did what? I'm just saying what happened" He continues really not having a clue of why she was ashamed.

"You basically told the internet that I was easy." She complained

"It was romantic! What are you talking about? People aren't all as perverted as you are!" He says hugging her from behind.

"You'd be surprised Cavanaugh!" She replies "Moving on, next question"

He cuts her off again "No, I'm not finished yet! She thought that I was asleep in the morning. She lay down next to me and put her hand around my waist touching my six pack"

She blushed and looked at the ground "You felt that? I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be! Who could resist killer abs like mines? Besides it was totally hot!" He laughed and sat next to her facing his girlfriend.

"You're really not helping the situation" She says nervously laughing at the same time.

Spencer laughs and moves on to the next question.

"What is the thing you like the most about me?" She looks at him straight in the eyes.

He kisses her nose quickly and gently tap it with his finger. She crinkle her nose under his touch "I can't choose, there are too many, but wait, there can't be a bad answer to that question"

She kisses his cheek "Yes there can be but your answer was perfect! What is my favorite thing to do?"

"Studying!" He says right away.

She looks at him with an almost evil look.

"Isn't it the right answer?" He asks completely innocent.

"No it's not!"

"But you study all the time, you must like it!" He answers very serious.

She rolls her eyes "I do it because I have to! I don't have study parties every night with all of my friends!" She says with an obviously annoyed tone.

"Of course you wouldn't, who'd come to a party like that?" He bursts into laughter at her exasperated glare. Her face softens as he stops laughing, trading his laughter for a huge, ravishing smile.

Spencer starts staring at her boyfriend "When will you stop being so cute?" She asks still smiling.

"When you'll stop being so gorgeous"

She chuckles shyly and reads the next question "What is my favorite book?"

"See, and you say that you don't like to study"

"I don't like to study, it's true."

"But you like to read….. Stuff and books, it's practically the same."

She smiles as he pulls her into a warm embrace and starts kissing her neck. They both slowly fall backwards.

"Stop, stop" She manages to pronounce between two kisses. "We need to end the video" He lets her go and sits back up in front of the camera with her.

"Ok Spobinos! That was the boyfriend TAG! Wait, wait how many questions did you get wrong?"

"None!" He lied fearing the dare

"Liar! There were 4 questions and you got two wrong." She states concluding that it was a tie

"No, you're saying it wrong. I had two right!" He emphasizes

"Ok so what we're going to do it that we'll take your suggestions for the dares you want Toby to do."

"SPO-BYE!" Toby shouts as to conclude the video.

"What was that?" She looks at him a bit confused

"It's our outro word! Goodbye from Spoby, SPO-BYE." Toby continues as if it was obvious

"We never had one"

"We always did!" He insists

"No, we didn't"

Spencer turns off the camera

* * *

**_Ok so leave suggestions as to what kind of Dare you'd like to read Toby doing. What did you think of the chapter? Should I keep going or is it a massacre?_**

**_Kisses, SPO-BYE!^^_**


	3. The dare

_**Hello. Toby is getting his dare. Thank you to those who suggested the dares. It was really helpful. I hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

Spencer turns on the camera as Toby places the earpiece in his ear. Spencer and Toby are out in Rosewood.

"Hello Spobinos and Spobinas of the world! Today is the dare day. In case you are new here, last week, we made the boyfriend tag. As he didn't get most of the answers right. Today he is getting his punishment." Spencer puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Please no." He begs obviously afraid of what she will make him do.

"Ok so, I'm going to talk to him through this phone, and tell him to do anything I want. And he will have to do it! I am actually so excited for this!"

"Well I'm not, it's really scary. I'm going to humiliate myself!" Toby says scratching his head.

"You'll be fine" She replies trying to be reassuring. She pads his shoulder and gently kisses his cheek.

She calls his phone; he picks up and take it on his Bluetooth device. Spencer hides behind a bush and tries to get the best angle to film.

Aria is walking towards her car.

"Ok, you see Aria there?" Spencer asks Toby, he shakes his head "Right beside the Fields' house."

Toby nods "what should I do?" He asks

"Go and take her in your arms" Spencer looks at him obey her orders

"Hey Toby what's up?" She asks weirded out by the unusual hug.

"Tell her that the pot is breaking and look very serious."

"Aria, I'm really glad to see you. The pot is breaking; you have no idea how bad is it. The pot is breaking."

"What are you talking about? What pot is breaking?" Inquires Aria confused

"Talk about how your flowers are dead" Spencer chuckles

"My flowers, my poor flowers, they died and the pot is breaking. What will I do with my life Aria? My flowers are dead!" Toby says managing to keep a straight face.

"Wooooow, Toby, this doesn't look like you. Are you high on something? Should I call Spencer? You don't look so well."

"Scream" Spencer says right before she lets out her laughter.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screams,

"Ok now, just be normal again and say goodbye. Walk away."

"Alright, well, I feel better now. Goodbye Aria, say hello to Mike."

Aria's eyes widen and she is left, open mouthed in front of Emily's house.

Toby hears Spencer tell him to do something else.

He runs across the street with his shirt off and beats on his chest while making gorilla noises.

"I'm the king of the Rosewood neighborhood, bring me a giraffe and I'll eat it!"

Spencer knew she went a little too far with that when Toby had to stop in front of her dad.

"Give me them Banana….."

Toby's face changed in a second, from gorilla wild to wildly uncomfortable.

"Do you think it is a way of behaving in public Mr Cavanaugh?" He says obviously as uncomfortable as the teenage boy is.

Toby didn't know what to do. He felt really bad.

" He… Hello. Ho.. How… Ermm, uhhhh. I should prob… probably get back home. Uhhhhmmm. Have erm a good day Mr Hastings." Toby says feeling as if he wanted to burry himself in the ground. He swang on his heels and ran as fast as the adrenaline in his body allowed him to.

Spencer kept laughing, especially when she saw the face that her father made.

As he was away from his girlfriend's father, he whispered to his phone.

"This dare is done, this is so over!"

Spencer and Toby get together in his living room. Still laughing she tries to talk

"Well that was embarrassing."

"I'm never getting out of this place, ever again!" He buries his face in a pillow.

"Ok Spobinos, that was his dare. Suggested by PLL-ADDICT and Spoby equals awesomness; I have really enjoyed that, I don't know if he did"

"Don't talk to me.." He says his face barely above the pillow.

Spencer shuts the camera down.

"I hate you!" He says still traumatized.

"No you don't" She replies.

"No I don't" He confirms.

"Come on, it wasn't that horrible!" She tries to cheer him up.

"I know, Aria's face was priceless, I really thought she'd call you. In my head I was like _If only you knew__, she's guilty for that_." He seems to have an idea." Maybe they should know in fact_!" _

"But, it was supposed to be our thing," Spencer says realizing that her real friends didn't know about their YouTube life.

He sits up on the couch and she sits next to him.

"I am not ready to bring rosewood in our YouTube journey." She says.

"Ok then we'll keep it a secret."

"Sure?" She asks worried that he thought otherwise

He nods and kisses her lips gently.

Spencer takes back the camera and turns it on. They didn't film a proper outro and Spencer perfectionism could allow that.

"Ok, we hope you enjoyed watching this guy embarrass himself."

"In the name of love. I did it for love!" He yells behind her

Spencer laughs "You're so cute!" She looks back at the camera. "Keep the challenges coming…"

"Don't!" Toby screams with his eyes wide open.

"Make sure you give this video a thumb up because we like all the thumbs we can get" Spencer smiles

"Yeah, we are currently building a thumb castle for the Spoby nation and…" Toby replies

"What are you talking about? Why would we build a thumb castle?" She says interrupting him, she was confused.

"What? I'm trying to be funny and spontaneous. I thought you'd like that." He answers as genuine as possible. "

They look intensely at each other "We'll see you guys next time! We love you Bye!"

"But I love you more" Shouts Toby still staring at her. "SPO BYE!" He concludes covering the lens with the palm of his hand.

* * *

_**If you liked it. Please review, it's always appreciated. I LOVE Spobinos!**_


	4. The Cinnamon Challenge

_**Hello, there you go. A new chapter, a new video. I really enjoy writing this story, it's fun.**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Cinnamon Challenge_

"The cinnamon challenge, that is what we will be attempting this week."

Spencer hides behind Toby's back. He smiles and keeps talking to the camera.

"She is really afraid to do that" He continues

"I'm just not ready to die. There's a difference between being scared for no reason and self preservation."

He rolls his eyes "Whatever, I finally convinced her to do it" She giggles "You are definetly doing it"

"Of course honey" She says in a slightely sarcastic tone which he picked up on. He look at her as to convince her.

"Yes, I gave you my word" she says, when he looks at the camera she shakes her head as to say no, and moves her lips saying No. But no sound comes out of her mouth.

"She will do it after me" She shakes her head a second time as he was still looking right at the camera.

Toby notices "What was that?" he inquires

"What was what?" She asks back looking as innocent as possible.

Toby knows that she's lying but decides to ignore it.

"What we are supposed to do is take a tablespoon of cinnamon, put it in our mouth and try to swallow it without water."

"And if I choke and die you'll just have to live with my murder on your conscious. Are you sure you want to be the reason I die?" She asks looking straight into his eyes.

He laughs and grabs the tablespoon in front of him. She grabs his arm.

"You can still back down Tobes I'll understand. You don't need to play hero for me. I love you just as you are."

"Stop Spencer, I will be fine!" He smirks and takes the cinnamon and proceeds to pour it in his spoon.

Spencer is almost shaking, she kisses him and grabs his shoulder really tight.

"Goodbye my love." She says convinced that he was about to commit a cinnamon suicide.

"You're really terrified aren't you?" He asks looking at her, he thought she was over acting her emotion

She nods.

"There's no reason to be scared, I have a glass of water close by."

"Yeah, whatever you need to feel safer while you kill yourself." She answers, he smiles again, kisses her cheek and puts the spoon in his mouth.

He tries to swallow little by little.

"If you choke I'll call Wren"

Toby was doing fine until the moment she pronouned his name. Wren Kingston, the only doctor they knew. He starts choking and coughing.

"I told you it was dangerous. Don't die! Haaaa, here, drink some water, spit the cinnamon. Stop dying, stop choking!" She hands him the glass of water and holds her heart.

After a minute of coughing and drinking water, Toby is normal again.

"Ok, you obviously failed your challenged." She concludes her arms wrapped around him.

"It's your fault. I was killing it until you talked about Wren! The guy who you were flirting with before we started dating. The british doctor who has a crush on you."

"No, no, no, you failed and that's it. Admit it."

"It's your fault. Now you have to do it. " He says leaning forward to grab the tablespoon and cinnamon. She laughs and unwrap her arms from his body.

"You are aware that there is absolutely no way you'll get me to do it, right?" She says pushing his hands away from her.

"Come on Spencer you have to do it."

"Stop or I'll tell everybody that you're forcing me to commit suicide online." She says getting up.

"Think about all the Spobinos out there" He says

"Yeah Spobinos, don't do this at home, it could kill you." She says right at the camera and runs away.

Toby looks at the camera "Stay right here."

He follows her and tries to convince her.

"Ok, I'll do it." She come back, he sits beside her and hands her the spoon.

"What are you doing? I don't need that. I brought my own stuff" She says putting a hand in her pocket.

He looks at her take her paper towel out of her pocket. Unwrap a cinnamon roll and take a deep breath.

"The things I'd do for the internet!" She says holding her laughter in. She takes a bite as Toby doesn't know what to say. She eats the entire roll.

"Well that wasn't painful at all. And where is the winner? Right here" She points at herself.

"What do you mean you won? You cheated!" He declares

Spencer gasps and fakes a shocked expression. "I would never" She says, he starts tickling her.

"You have to do it for real" He says while tickling her. She laughs so much she barely can talk.

"I will never do it, I'll never do it. I won't..." He keeps torturing her with his tickling hands until she bites his finger.

"OUCH! What are you? A zombie?" He complains. "Ok guys, that is all for this week's video, keep an eye on us, I mean litterally, I'm afraid Zombie Spencer will eat me. Take care of yourselves, SPO BYE!"

"Bye the way, you're cleaning up" She said looking at the mess he made.

"Hha, very funny, you brought up your ex, you're cleaning up."

"You tortured me with your fingers!" She says

"You bit me with your teeth!" He replies

"Ok, I'll clean up but you're editing the video all alone this time" She replies happy to give him all the hard work.

"How is that different from any other time?" He asks

"How dare you?" She says even though she knew he was right, she walks to the kitchen.

"I do all the hard work though, SPO BYE" He winks at the camera and covers the lense with his wrist.

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter? Do you have anything you'd like to see done?**_


	5. Revenge

Toby is all alone in the Hastings' house. Spencer had given him a key because her parents were away and she didn't want to spend her nights alone in a big empty house.

Toby turns on the camera.

"Hello Spobinos, do you remember that one time when Spencer cooked me dinner and then started jumping at my throat for no reason? On our anniversary! Well, today is revenge day! For that I'm planning on getting her wet, yes, I said it."

He take a duct tape roll and shows it to the camera.

"I 've literally prepared an evil plan for her and trapped a lot of the furniture in the kitchen. I've duct taped the fountain so that when she uses it, the water splashes all over her. That should make her pretty mad. There was a Turkey leftover in the fridge so I put some chilli hot sauce in there. Today I'm getting her hot and wet. Good times, everyone these are the best moments in life."

He films the kitchen and stops in front of the fridge. Opens it, and pulls out a bottle of diet coke;

"she never drink that thing, she says I'm slowly killing myself by drinking this chemical cocktail. But yeah, I still like it. I'm going to have to make her open it. I've attached strings around some Mentos candy and then put them in the bottle. I didn't drop them though, that would have ruined it. I've left them hanging right under the cap, the whole thing is sealed by the cap of the bottle. I then cut out the strings that were visible and it's invisibe."

He puts back the bottle in the fridge and then points at the floor. A brown sticky bar is on the floor, it's in the shape of a poop.

"Ok, I've made this out of wet toilet paper and chocolate. If she thinks there's poop in her kitchen, she'll just flip out and that will look awesome on camera. I placed it right in front of the sink so that I'm sure she'll pass by it."

He then turns off the light and hides.

"Now lets wait for Spence to show up."

About 25 minutes later, the brown haired victim opens the kitchen door and goes straight to the fridge.

"Hey Zack, do you want some soda?" She inquires.

Toby turns red when he realises that this voice is not his girlfriend. The only thing he hoped was that it wasn't her mother's.

"Yeah, sure honey" He replies

Toby puts his hands on his face and lightely laughs because, even now, he didn't want to stop the prank. Spencer's sister was going to pay for her sister's actions, all of that in front of the Spobinos of the world.

Melissa takes the bottle out and puts her phone on the kitchen counter, she places the glass right next to the soda and uncaps it. BOOM, the mentos are now released in the chemical cocktail and the action is immediat. The soda splashes out on her face and all over her clothes. She screams and rushes to the sink, lets the water flow and splash, another shower. She stops the water and tries to pull back with a disgusted smirk on her face, shaking the water off with her hands. She slips on the fake poop and breaks down crying.

Toby is torn between regret and hilarity. Melissa had never been the best sister ever for Spencer but, still, she was her sister.

Zack ran to Melissa and tried to understand the event that got her crying. Toby was still hidden. He couldn't get the courage to own up to that mistake. He kept the camera rolling and tried to silentely talk himself into apologizing to her. When her father will know, it's obvious he'll forbid Spencer from seing him ever again. After the gorilla trip down the street and the trapped house, he was done, Caput, finito, fini. He didn't see himself without her but he had to come out of his hiding spot and tell the truth. Who else would? The house wasn't haunted by a prankster ghost!

He gets up and the kitchen door opens again, uff, if was Spencer. He stopped right there.

"What the hell happened in here?"

She shouted out of surprise.

"I don't know" Melissa responded still on the floor, she looks around her to see what she tripped on and kept bawling her eyes out. She was screaming with disgust, getting up with Zack's help.

"Get that off me! I need a shower, No, I need three showers! Oh my god! What happened! "

Melissa and Zack headed out of the kitchen

"Make sure you use bleach!" Chuckled Spencer

Once she was alone Spencer called out the only person she knew could have planned these things.

"Toby Cavanaugh! You have been a very, very bad boy!" Spencer said not even capable to keep a straight face.

He stepped out of his secret hide and slowly walked towards her with a sorry look on his face.

" Oh, you don't have to be sorry! I've been waiting to see her down for a long time. But why didn't you tell me you wanted to prank Melissa? I would have been glad to help you with that."

Toby looked at her with a slightely guilty gaze.

"I sort of didn't know that she was coming home today. You said she was coming home on friday"

Spencer looks at Toby as if he was to most stupid guy on earth.

"And what day are we?" She asks

"Oh, we're friday! Well... Snap, I guess?"

Spencer laughs and takes a sponge to clean the mess. Toby helps her with it, totally forgetting about the camera.

"Do you happen to know how hot you look with a sponge in the hand?" She declares putting mossy products on the floor to clean.

"Oh really, do I? Do I look hot like that too?" He grabs cleaning gloves and puts them on.

"Yeah baby, strike the pose. You look hawt babe!" Spencer gazes at her boyfriend and decides to spatter some soapy liquid on him.

"That's right, get bubbled up sweety pie!" She looks at him chase after her and runs around the kitchen counter. She runs cautiously, she's too afraid to slip on the soapy floor.

"Stop, stop, we need to clean this up, like right now" Spencer and Toby seriously start working on cleaning the floor.

"Oh uhm, FYI. That's actually not real poop, no need to uses thousands of products" Toby declares

"Yeah, thanks Tobes for telling me, once every detergent on earth coats my floor!"

"I'm sorry but, I was too busy looking at you to pay attention to the boring detergent."

She smiles shyly, as if they were only flirting and not in a relationship.

"Stop being so cute, it's distracting" He says reacting to her smile.

"Stop being such a flirt, it's mesmerizing" She replies standing up. She got a mop and headed back to the kitchen.

They finished cleaning and kept talking.

"I can't believe I just pranked your sister. If your dad finds out!"

"Don't worry he won't know. Melissa is going back to London in the morning. They only came here for the night because it was easier to get to the airport. She likes it in England"

"And now even more, she won't even want to come back! Even her house is against her!"

"Yeah, so you wanted to shower me with diet coke, and then water. And then get poop all over me. Was there anything else to the plan?" She asks worried to move around her own kitchen.

"No, nothing else" He said absolutely sure of what he was saying;

"Ok, good, I'm hungry. Do you want something?" She opens the fridge and gets out a plate.

Melissa is back in the kitchen, washed and dry.

"Did you see my phone?" She asks Toby, he point at the cell

She grabs it and tries to turn it on.

"Oh god no! It's soaked! I am expecting a call for a very important job interview!" She yells, out of her mind and runs away very frustrated. Zack is behind her, following her every step. He looks at Toby

"Sorry"Whispers the teen YouTuber.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spencer jumps up and down and breathe in and out very fast.

"Oh shananigans!" Toby says remembering the chilli hot sauce he put on the turkey. Spencer runs to the sink and opens up the fountain, again the water spatters all around starting with her face.

"I hate you Toby Cavanaugh! She screams running to the fridge to get some milk.

Seeing how bad her girlfriend felt, Toby wanted to die.

He bent on his knees in front of her

"Please, please, please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and even whipped cream. Don't tell you dad, he'll stop me from seeing you! Please please!"

"Maybe that's a good thing for you because I'm going to kill you one day!" She screams

After a while Spencer stopped feeling so bad. Toby got the camera out and recorded an outro.

"So, yeah. That was my revenge for the anniversary prank."Toby said

"A cruel and messy revenge!" She adds laughing

"If you enjoyed this video, please give it a thumbs up"

"Yeah, donate your thumbs for the thumb castle. Toby could use it as a protection. I'm going to kill him some day." She says

"You heard it spobinos! If I'm not in the next video, you'll know why. Call 911 immediately and report this video as a mobile for murder. Also don't forget to precise that her father could be in on it. He would beat me up so bad for making his daughter live a horrible evening."

"It wasn't completely horrible! I mean, you kneeled and begged me not to say anything to my dad. I call that submission! And to be honest. I like that!"

"I call that need for survival but if you say so." he replies.

"Ok, have a great day spobinos, SPO BYE"

He turns the camera off and shows the prank to Spencer. She laughed so much, she replayed it several times.


	6. Real Life Experience, Rollerskating

**_Hi, I'm back with a funny chapter [I hope it's funny]. Enjoy the chapter and I wish you have a good laugh. The Real Life Experience might turn into a series I'd write from time to time._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Real life experience 1**_

Spencer turns on her camera, and wear her go pro camera to film while she's racing, she gives Toby his camera and he secures it to his back pack.

"Hello Spobinos, today we decided to go outside and have some real life experiences. I know, I know, having a life is too mainstream but still. This should be fun" She puts the camera on her tripod and rolls back. "We decided to do this in a vlogging style. Which means you'll see more than just the main activity of the day. Now Tobes will tell you what we'll be doing"

"We're out rollerskating Yay!" Toby fakes his enthousiasm

She playfully hits his shoulder "Shut up, you'll love it!" She says

"That sounds like a threat, you'll love it or else" He mimicks a gunshot on his temple.

She acts shocked "Hey, I'm not like that! A gunshot would be too messy."

"Oh, yeah. Spencer hates messy. She'd probably poison me with my food"

"No, that's your specialty" She declares, he looks at her confused. "Remember that time when you put hot sauce in my turkey?"

"Awee! That was fun!" he replies holding his laughter

"If you say so. Anyway, we're out to rollerskate. I'm sure we'll love it"

"Why do you love it so much?" He asks

" I used to do it so much when I was a kid. It made me feel free. It was as if I could fly and find myself lost in the chaos of my thoughts. Just letting my hair fly in the wind makes me happy and meditational."

"Wow what did you have for breakfast? Ecstasy?"

"You swore you'd never tell!" She jokes "Just kidding guys, drugs are not good, and not being good is bad so don't be bad, be good. Good is good and bad is not good, so make the right the decision and join the good side of the world"

"Ok, you're high on something, I'm just not sure what." He says, "I hope you're high on love though"

"Sure that's a given" She smiles and decides to change the subject "So Mr Cavanaugh do you have anything to say to your supporters? What are you looking forward to?" Spenecer was pretending to be a journalist, she clenched her fist and used it as a mic.;

"To be honest, my sweet little snickerdoodle, I'm just here to see you fail miserably" He replied a smirk drawing on his lips.

"That's cause you're a meanie! I'm going to beat your ass at that race" She gives him a defying look.

He laughs and she asks him why.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you use words like _meanie_" They both laugh

"Stop, lets be serious we have a video to make. I have a race to win " Spencer rollerskates a few hundreds of meters away. She then places her cone which showed the end of their race area.

"Ok, lets do this" Standing alone, in front of the camera he puts his rollerblades on and tries standing up. He loses balance and rocks back and forth, he desperately looks for something to grab and help him stand up. Nothing is close enough. He decides to gives it a shot and puts a leg before the other.

"It's just like running, I can do this. I'm a strong guy, I can rollerskate" He tries to convince himself. He made one small step and rocked again, he had terrible balance.  
He looks at where Spencer got and tries analysing the way she moved her legs in order to recreat the moves. The truth is, he never rollerskated in his whole life. He tried moving again, a little faster that time. The wheels slid very quickly that time and he really thought he was going down. He let out a high pitched scream before holding a pole in front of him. He stabilised his position and looked at Spencer. He definetly didn't want her to see how horrible he was at that.

Toby manages to find a confortable standing position and fakes confidence for the upcoming race. Spencer is on her way back.

"Guys, if you could pray for me, I'd be forever grateful. Don't judge me on this. I'm usually great at sports, and very athletic but this! RIP Cavanaugh. On my grave they'll write: In the memory of Toby Cavanaugh. Loving son, nice brother, terrible. skater. May god bless his non-rollerskater soul" He looks at her and she's very close "Shh guys, don't tell her. Knock on wood, cross your fingers,your toes, hair even chest hair if you want. Don't let me down"

"Ok, on the count of three we start" She says getting on his level. She stands besides him " One, Tw..."

"Wait a minute!" He cuts her off "Do we go on three or do we wait until you counted to three?" He asks

"What?" She thinks about his question for a second "We go after I said three"

Toby nods and holds his breath. She counts to three and rushes straight to the finish line leaving him far behind.

Toby evaluated his girlfriend's and she was at least twice as fast as him. But he was still proud of himself, he was moving quite fast and given the fact that three minutes earlier he couldn't even stand up, he was doing well.

It was actually fun, he enjoyed that, no getting lost in the chaos of his thoughts or anything but still. It was entertaining. The fun stopped when his foot hits a big rock and cause him to fall flaton his face.

Spencer was already back next to him, she didn't see him fall.

"Did you fall?" She asked not even helping him get up

"No, I just decided to take a nap here, it looked comfortable!" He responds sarcastically

"Oh, ok. See you there!" She rollerskates to the static camera.

He turns around and sits up. "Hey where are you going? Help me up!" He screams, he knows that he would never be able to get up with those wheels.

Spencer stops and comes back to give him a hand.

"You can't rollerskate right?" She concludes as a rethorical question

"Of course I can. Let me stand up and I'll blow your mind, I just fell because of this rock" He had no idea of why he was pushing the pretend.

"Yes, ok." They both get to the starting point and she places new cones.

"Now we need to slalom between those" She says calmly.

Toby was terrified, he knew it was just a matter of time before his next fall.

"You go first, I just need some time to figure out a strategie." He says

"Of course, get that brain involved, you don't want to be too spontaneous." She adds holding her laughter

"Spontaneity is for losers" He says gathering his courage to slalom those cones out.

She goes first and does it remarkably, when his turn arrives he just bridges his legs around the cones and finishes the whole itinerary like that.

"I love that technique, very, inspiring and inventive." She mocks shamelessly.

"Yes, but to be able to do that you need years and years of hard work." Toby goes with it, he had to admit, he was very bad at it.

After that they put their cameras in their bacgs and get back to Spencer's house. Once there she turns her camera on again.

"I'm just baked some cookies for tomorrow, we're having a great party with all the girls and they asked for my specialty"

"Did you make some for me too?" He asks with puppy eyes

"No, but I bought you some" She answers

"I want homemade cookies not machine made cookies. I thought you loved me!" He tries to guilt her into giving him some.

"You're trying to manipulate me. Look at you, you should be ashamed Mr Cavanaugh" She said faking her anger

"The need justifies the means sweetie pie." He answers eyeing the cookies as she puts them in the cookie jar.

"I'm very flattered, you're drooling" She comments with a light smile.

He wipes his mouth very quickly and throws the napkin in the trash.

"Me drooling over cookies? Nah! You must be delirious" He says still staring at them.

They both leave the kitchen, Spencer's attention is on her next task, Toby's is still on the cookie jar. Spencer and Toby calmly watch a movie and then go to sleep. When Spencer finally falls asleep, Toby gets up and heads to the kitchen.

He couldn't stop obsessing over that little metal box filled with deliciousness. He opened it and got one out. The little box was tight so he had to grab the cookies with his fingers.

"You're only getting one Tobes, that way she won't find out." He tells himself and to the camera. He takes another one "Last one, I promise"

After a few last ones, he screams. Woken up by the noise Spencer hurries to its source. She turns the lights on.

"Well, well. Look who we have here!" She says catching him red handed.

"It's not what you think! The cookie monster made me do it!" He exclaims realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

Spencer oddly found that situation adorable, he had cookie crumbs around his mouth.

"I'm sorry Spence, but tell me. How could I sleep when I knew there were cookies in the cookie jar?" He asks trying to defend himself

"Put the box down and come back to sleep" She says turning around

"See, that's the problem.." He looks at his hand insistantly

She turns around and spots his hands. "Oh no, your hand is stuck?" She asks feeling her laughter reaching her mouth.

"Don't be silly, I'm not stuck, I just can't get out, that's it" He replies feeling very humiliated

"How did you get stuck in there?" She looks at him calling for an answer.

"Hey, it's not my fault if your box is too small. Who are you giving cookies to? A family of mice?" He says "Now please help me"

She takes the camera and films the awkward situation and then gets some oil to make everything more slippery. After a few minutes of continuous efforts, he's finally free.

"So, kids lesson of the day. Don't ever steal cookies from the cookies jar, you might lose a hand." Spencer says still amused but what happened to her boyfriend.

"Now Spobinos it's time for us to sleep. Don't forget to subscribe, give this video a thumbs up if you liked it and don't forget..."

"Don't let the cookie monster take possession of your body. It could be dangerous!" She concludes

"SPO-BYE" They both shout before covering the lense with a cookie.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I felt very inspired. Ok, so I'm going to start a little review game. Don't worry nothing too difficult. You just post a random word that you'd like me to include in the chapter and I'll have to make it work in the story. Be inventive, it has to be a little bit challenging for me. Have a great day and tell me if you thought it was funny or just totes stupid.**_

_**Love y'all**_


	7. Q&A Spoby

Hi, here's a new chapter

**_Review Game_**: _**Guest Marilyn**_ proposed _Sarsaparilla_._** Kai Galaxy**_ Proposed _Adulation_. _**Spoby equals awesomness** _proposed _Turtle_. And _**ImALittleLiar**_ proposed the word _Doppleganger_.

I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Toby sits on the couch as Spencer arranges the camera angle. She then presses the record button and sits on his lap.

"Hi Spobinos and Spobinas! Today we're having a Q and A. We've tweeted you guys to ask us some questions with the #AskSpoby. And we'll be answering them now." Spencer says scrolling down the tweets.

"That's right baby doll" He says looking straight at the camera

"Baby what? Don't ever call me that again!" Spencer says, she hated being called a doll.

"What's wrong with doll? Dolls are cute!" He says totally innocent.

"Dolls are games! They are sexism, they are only objects. Dolls are the symbol of the male's domination, they scream Ii'm a woman I should never have an opinion, all I need to do is look pretty, clean the house, cook dinner for my family and serve my Oh so awesome man!" She screams in a caricatural voice "I can't believe you'd..." He cuts her off with a long and passionate kiss.

When they break away from each other, she's still hang up on the kiss and it takes her a few seconds to reconnect with the present. She runs a shaky hand in her long brown hair and tries to focus on the video again.

"Ok, so no more baby doll" He concludes

"What, oh, uh yeah, you got it. The first question comes from Kelliztarawesomness. She asks: If you could have any superpower what would it be?" She jumps right into it.

"I'd like to have a doppleganger, definetly. That's my choice, a doppleganger" He says sure of himself

"What a lousy superpower! BOOM I have a twin brother! Dun dun duhhhhhhh, be scared cause I'm double myself up!" She mocks

"Yyes but you could like, send your doppleganger around to do the things you don't want to do. Like a certain dinner, or an exam, or even pick up some clothes at the pressing."

"You do know that dopplegangers aren't the help? They don't exist to serve you. Well, I would love to be able to fly. How awesome would it be if you could just fly to another country and go on vacation or something."

"That's called taking an airplane ticket! Flying! Tthat's so overated, what if a bunch of pirate birds attacked you. Because you'd be flying on their territory or something? How are you getting out of this situation?"

"Yeah cause a bird version of Jack Sparrow totally exists" She replies sarcastically

"How would you know? Have you ever spoken to a bird? You never know what happens above us. You never know" He says a scared expression on his face.

"Stop!" She laughs " Ok, then I'm changing my answer. How about being able to turn into anything I want? Is that a good superpower?" She asks seriously "Who am I asking? The guy who's superpower would be to have a twin brother! Forget it"

"Not a twin, a doppleganger and no one would know about him. He'd be living in my attick and would be glad to accomplish anything I could ever ask for" He says rubbing his hands against each other.

A big noise is heard and Spencer startles.

"Wow, what was that?" She asks getting closer to her man.

"That was definetly not Toby 2, my non existent doppleganger." He says trying to sound serious.

"No Tobes, I'm not kidding, a real noise came from your attick!" She says holding his arm stronger and stronger.

"That's just my cat, calm down." He kisses her forehead and goes to the attick. He comes back with his cat in his hands.

"They're cute but they freaked me out." She says moving on with the questions. " How was your first ever kiss?"

"Uhm, first ever like in our lives or as a couple with each other? Cause my first ever kiss was horrible. It was at a beach party, I was with this really cute girl and.." She cuts him off

"Oh really? How cute was she?" Spencer asks as Toby's jealousy radar started bipping.

"You know, nothing compared to you. She was just ok, you're the bestest!" He says taking her in his arms "So, that first kiss was really awkward I'm not even kidding. I made the first move because I guess she was too shy. Oh, gosh I'm sorry Amy if you're watching. She went for the tongue and innocent foetus me didn't, so she just ended up licking my puckered lips. When she realized what happened she got up and ran away crying. After that we never spoke again"

Spencer couldn't stop laughing "I didn't think it was possible to top my first kiss but I guess you won. I was at the movies with friends and it was at the end of the movie. You know right before we were supposed to leave the theater and I was attacked by a pair of humid lips. I didn't see it coming, it was like a turtle eatings its salad. She basically raped my mouth it was a terrible first kiss."

Toby's interest grew at the one word She.

"I'm sorry? It was a girl? You first kiss was a girl?" His eyes almost lightened

"Oh, no, please not the pervy lesbian fantasy. Not you Tobes. You're better than that" She says a little disappointed.

"Who's talking about a fantasy? I was just astonished to hear that your first encounter was a gay kiss." He finishes even though Spencer could tell that he liked that idea.

"Yeah and I intend it to be the last as well." She says making a statement.

"Ok, sure. Of course!" He says a little bit disappointed.

"Nodazisko says, I'm in total adulation, I would kill to have a relationship like yours..."

"Please don't" Toby shouts

"Aweeeee, that's so sweet." Spencer touches her heart" How do you keep such a great chemistry?"

"Definetly a lot of patience, cause she's unbearable!" He overexagerates

"Now I'm sad! She complains in a little voice, he pulls her into a warm embrace

"I was kidding baby d... Uhm, Sweetie Pie!" He corrects jumping at her lips once again, he wa afraid of her reaction. She pushes him and wipes the side of her mouth.

"What the heck was that? You just shoved your tongue in my throat!" She yells getting away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, you're looking too damn good today." He stares into her eyes trying to seduce her.

"Oh stuhp with those puppy eyes. I won't let these beauties distract me. We have a video to finish." She looks at the camera again and checks the angle " The way we keep a good chemistry, we just never take anything for granted I guess. We take advantage of each moment because it could be our last." She says scrolling down the tweets again.

"Wow, that was so deep! Yeah, I agree" He kisses her neck and she giggles under the gentle touch of his lips.

"Ahaha, Tobes, Tobes we need to finish the video!" He pulls away from her and focuses on the camera "Ok, the next question comes from Spoby4lifounette, Awee you named your account after us, that's too sweet. The question is: What's your favorite drink?" She looks at him.

"Uhmm, uhm any Sarsaparilla drink is good. Yeah that's probably my bestest drink."

Spencer lets out a huge laugh "You can't say that" She claims

"What?" He asks

"It's a type of beer, and how old are you again?" She asks trying to make him understand his mistake.

"Oh, yeah, I'll edit that out, I'll edit that out! Huum, Banana strawberry smoothie, definetly not anything with alcohol in it, cause that would be wrong and illegal. " He winks at the camera

"Yes that would be bad and as you know, being bad is not good, being good is go..."

"Please don't do that again, you're scare them away!" He says as she punches his shoulder

"Ouch! Why does it always hurt me more than it hurts you?" She complains holding her fist.

"Cause you're a woman, you're weak. I'm a manly man and I... OUCH! What was that for?" He runs a hand on his head and looks at his girlfriend holding a book. The crime weapon.

"A manly man right?" She sits back next to him " And my favorite drink is vervain tea. It's relaxing and it tastes very good."

Toby makes a disgusted face at the camera, she looks at him and he suddenly stops.

"OK Spobinos, it's the end of the..."

"What's up guys?" Asks a brown headed friend of them. "Why are you talking to a camera?"

Spencer startles and decides to be honest, she opens her mouth to talk but her boyfriend beats her to it.

"What are you doing in my house Aria?"

"Jenna told me to get in, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I came to check on you. You know, since your flowers died I haven't seen you around."

Spencer bursts into laughter "That was priceless!"

Toby and Spencer explain everything to their friend and she agrees to help them trick a few of their neighboors.

Spencer had to end the video.

"Ok Spobinos. The video is over. Subscribe to see more of this sexy face," she points at Toby "and give us a thumbs up"

"Yeah the thumb castle is still not complete!" Toby kneels in front of the camera "We need this"

Aria watches her friends chat to a camera, not really sure of what was going on.

"SPO-BYE!" They both shout.

Spencer turns off the camera

"Don' you think you went a little bit too far? Was kneeling down really necessary?" Spencer asks Toby very seriously

"Yes, I know it was. Ask Aria, I'm sure she agrees with me." Toby looks at Aria and Spencer does the same.

Aria's eyes widen, she shakes her head and runs to the door screaming "Leave me out of this!"

Spencer gives her girlfriend a killer look "See! Now she thinks we're nuts!"

Toby smiles, " That's cause we are"

Spencer giggles "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted a word. So, what did you think of the way I used your words? Leave a review telling me if you liked the chapter and leave new words for the next chapter. Take care of yourselves, kiss.


	8. Reaction to dirty fanfic's

**_Ok guys, here's the thing. I am currently working on a collab for the next chapter, this one is just not to leave you with nothing. I haven't updated for a while and it bothers me a little. This week, Spencer ventures into the world of dirty fanfictions, the chapter is basically a reaction video. If you don't think you can handle spoby sex scenes, just click off, I never use any rude terms but I had to put myself in an uncomfortable position to be able to write that._ But since it's about dirty fanfic's, the one I had to write for Spencer to read in the video had to be dirty too, otherwise it wouldn't have worked. I know a lot of people love these fanfic's but they make me uncomfortable. **

**The lines underlined are the ones Spencer reads, the normal ones are either narration or comments she makes**

* * *

It had been a while since she last made a video so Spencer grabbed her camera and turned it on.

"Hello Spobinos! Spencer talking. I decided to make a video for you because I really missed you a lot. You are a part of my life now and I feel bad for neglecting the channel. But I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm here, alone for a fanfiction reading," She grabs her Ipad and opens a tab.

"A lot of you, via twitter, told me not to go there. That once I'd entered the world of fanfiction, all glimps of innocence would leave my body and I would be scarred for life. Well I do not believe you! Ok, maybe a little but I'm a brave girl and I am willing to take the risk!" Spencer scrolls down wattpad, and finds the category Fanfiction and searched for the tag Spoby.

"Ok, I just found one. It's called Midnight Urge by Lokoley. Ooooohhh, this title is intringuing! I wanna read that! Ok, so I'm opening the story. It's actually happening guys, I'm gonna see what all this fanfiction craze is all about! I'm excited." She reads the author note in silence and then starts reading out loud.

"_It was a hot summer night and the boy next door was outside. What a sight! I have to admit, his abs are just like THE BOMB. _Let me just point out that it is supposed to be my Point of view. Do I ever speak like that? I don't think so. Ok back to the story. _Oh my god I think I'm falling head over heels for this blue eyed, perfect boded man. He is in fact very charming and Tbh, I'd tap that anytime, anywhere!"_ Spencer's voice turns into laughter

"This is the best thing ever! I want more. _Tired of fantasizing all alone in my empty bedroom, I open the window and… _" Spencer covers her eyes and shouts

"No, no no! Don't jump! Spencer don't jump! Please, you have your life ahead of you! _And call the hottie by the nickname I had decided to give him. –Hey sugar-daddy would you mind turning on the A.C cause your body's so hot, I'm melting!" _Spencer's lips slowly draw a huge smile, followed by a loud _laughter _

"Did I just give Toby a pick up line? I totally should have while we were playing scrabbles, I'm a bit of a naughty girl in this, now I feel like a stuck-up nerd! _The most handsome man alive walked up to my window and rose his head in my direction. Uhm, those are screaming sex!_ Wow! I did not see that one coming I have to admit it! Naughty Spencer, behave! _–hey, would like a good time? I say caressing the collar of my negligey, drawing his attention to my wowing cleavage. _Why am I such a maneater in this? I mean, why? _I see his face turn red, he's so prude, it's cute. I gently take off one of the straps of my sexy outfit and notice his shocked look. –Are you drunk? He inquires, fireballs as pupils. –No no hun' I'm just intoxicated by you, I answer right away gesturing him to climb the window and join me in the room." _Spencer gasps, shocked by how liberated fanfiction her was. She stared at the camera with a confused look and proceeded to read the rest.

"Oh my god, he's doing it! This perv's doing it! I'm so disappointed in you Toby, I thought you were better than that! And you Spencer, if you could stop acting like a slut I'd feel less dirty reading this fanfiction. I'm a good girl ok? This fanfiction is the devil in person, oh good lord! _Today I'm an animal, the cute, good Spencer has gone bad and she's about to roar of pleasure riding that body of his._ I'm actually quite impressed with how much thought you guys put in that. But do you really think I'm that dirty? _Once he's finally in the room, I jump to his neck with an unbelievable lust and begin kissing down his torso, and then I hurry up and take his old and ratchet pair of jeans off_. _What I have planned does not require any pants, or under pants. I feel my heart race faster as I'm getting closer to seeing his er… _Ahaha, you guys are insane; are these stories always that graphic? Oh lord, oh lord, I'm gonna need three showers after this, I feel so dirty it hurts! Come on Spencer, you can do this! _My body fills with desire as I stare at the beauty of this man's _uhm, yep I won't be reading that word! _Craving to hear him moan, I treat his horn with my soft and luscious lips. I smile as I feel his body tense in ecstasy. He moves closer to me and lays me down on the bed to passionately devour my hard and perky breast, gently sucking my perfectly shaped nipple. I whimper with pleasure slowly pushing his head down to my.. _Wow! That's graphic! Damn' you guys, I can't unsee that! It'll be stuck in my head. Is it bad if I say that I want to read more? I'm reading a porno, god bless my soul, I'm reading a porno and I love it! Why oh why? _His eager tongue wakes in me a plethora of emotions, I arch my back asking for more –Fuc** Me, I say in a trembling voice rasped by lust and raw pleasure…." _Her reading session was interrupted by a masculine voice behind her.

"What the hell are you saying? Oh no, you started reading Fifty Shades of Grey? Or is it that you found a job at a sex chat line?" Toby sat beside her and peeked an eye at the story, his eyes widened as he understood who the main characters of that story were.

"Why are you reading this in front of a camera? This is not YouTube appropriate! Stop reading this Spencer" he says trying to pull the Ipad away from her hands.

"I can't, I want more! I need more!" She replied almost ready to rip his eyes out when his fingers touched the Ipad. She finished the chapter and then looked at the camera.

"Spobinos I am so shocked to see the twisted things you think about when you watch our videos. I feel dirty, I feel like I'm the Spencer from that fanfiction. She's way more liberated than I am, frankly, it was disgustingly interesting and you mister," she punches his shoulder, "You just climbed a window to get your way with me. I deserve more romance, you dog! We're just animals in this fanfiction and yet I am really addicted to it. What will bitch me do tomorrow? I want to know."

"You need dirty fanfic' rehab," he says, pulling her to a warm embrace, Spencer smells the sent of his cologne and wraps her arms around his chest.

"You know, Toby, If sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged," She says causing him to laugh hysterically

"I've been converted to a dirty fanfic' way of speaking."

"Ok, see y'all later Spobinos. I need to take her to the doctor, look at what you have done to her? She's broken!" He turns the camera off and they go out for dinner. Spencer is called by for a pyjama party and Toby comes back home.

"Ok Spobinos, I wanted to talk to you about fanfictions. You are free to do anything you'd like, of course. But when it comes to real people's lives, you can't really write anything that goes through your head like that. I'm not saying you should stop writing fanfictions, I'm just saying, keep them father-friendly. If you're wondering what this might mean: once you've written your fanfiction. Read it again and ask yourself if you would be okay with having your father reading your work. If so, post it, it's not offensive or to crossing any moral rules. If not, then maybe you wouldn't put it out for the world to see. It's not the way you should write at your age. You should be writing about unicorns, babies, marshmallows and Santa Clause. Please, just bring it down a notch. SPO BYE and take care of yourselves."

* * *

**_Are you shocked yet? That's the point I wanted to make. Fanfictions these days are known for being the porno litterature, they forget the plots, plot twists, depths we put in our stories and only know about the X rated kind of fanfic's. I think it's kind of sad. Although it was a little fun to write about it (Guilty pleaser Alert) What do you think about that? _**


End file.
